Everything will be alright
by Alice-unchained
Summary: The only thought that ran through my head at that time was, 'Bella is going to die...'" COMPLETE!
1. The vision

I was sitting in 3rd hour biology as usual. It had so far been an uneventful day. Jasper was sitting next to me, holding my hand under the table. It was quite ironic that Jasper should be doing biology as a subject. After all, he was the newest vegetarian in the Cullen coven. Resisting blood to him is like an overweight child trying to resist that delicious looking piece of bacon on his plate. Not that human food is at all appealing to a vampire. "Alice?" Jasper called out with a slight smile on his face. "Yes?" I replied in a kind of melodic way. "What are you thinking about? I do believe your notebook is getting a little on the full side." I looked down only to notice that my notebook was full of doodles. I looked back up into his slightly blackened eyes. A grin spread across my face. "I was just thinking about how much I love you." I figured that would be a sufficient answer, because if I had mentioned the bacon, Edward would surely taunt me about it for a while.

A smile spread across his beautiful face. This was a smile that was reserved especially for me. Jasper hardly showed any emotion to anyone but me, so smile was quite rare in public. Every time he smiled a strange tingling ran up my spine.

I looked around the classroom, and suddenly all the guys in the classroom were staring lovingly into some of the girls' eyes. "Uhm Jasper?" I said. "Yes, Pixie?" I giggled a bit at this. "You need to control your emotions, because I think half the class is falling in love with the other half." He suddenly snapped back into reality. He calmed himself and along with him, so did the other students. Being an empath made it hard for Jasper to show how he really felt, because everyone else in range of him would feel what he was feeling.

The rest of the day went by even more uneventfully and before I knew it, it was time to leave that prison-like place called school. As the last bell chimed, we all met at Edward's Volvo. The five vampires that attended Forks high piled into the car and drove home, not to mention that it was _slightly _over the speed limit…

When we arrived home, Rose and Emmett ran straight up stairs to do who knows what, and Edward went to sit behind his piano. I went over into Esme's room. She was re-alphabetising Carlisle's books. I figured that he was still at work. "Hey mom." I called out. "We're home. Jasper and I are going hunting in a bit. See you when we get back." Esme looked lovingly at me. "See you later. Have fun."

I went downstairs and grabbed Jasper's hand as I walked by. "Where are we going, Alice?" he asked me with a slight smile in his voice. "I'm taking you hunting. You haven't been in a while and Bella is coming over later." Bella was a big temptation to Jasper. A buck or two wouldn't hurt. He silently followed me out of the door into the forest ahead. I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and took off at full speed. Following suit, and catching up to me, was Jasper. I caught the scent of a herd of buck and pursued them. The pursuit didn't last long before I had an outer-body experience. I came to an abrupt halt and watched the vision unfold.

I watched as the Volturi, Jane in the lead, approached a familiar house. It was Bella's house… It was at nighttime and the moon was full. A piercing scream filled the air before I was catapulted back into reality.

Jasper stood in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. Worry filled his eyes as he asked me, "What did you see?" I lowered my head and just stared at the ground. I kept thinking the same thought; _Bella is going to die_… _Bella is going to die… _

Jasper lifted my head so my eyes could meet his. "Alice, what did you see?"

I smiled at him and said, "I just saw Emmett going shopping with me. It was the single most terrifying experience of my life." A smile graced his lips once more. The tingles came back up my spine. He pulled me into a hug. A while later he eventually asked, "So are we hunting or not?" We raced off again but the same thought haunted my mind…

_Bella is going to die… _


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort

**A/N So sorry about the last chapter. Totally forgot the disclaimer... Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any suggestions will be helpful. So before I forget...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any related characters even though I wish Jasper was mine... *SIGH***

Chapter 2

Comfort

We eventually got home after hunting. We walked hand in hand into the white living room. Bella was already there, sitting in Edward's lap in the love seat. She stood up when we came into the living room and ran to throw her arms around my neck. She eventually pulled away and had a big smile on her face. I gave her a weak smile trying not to betray my emotions. I couldn't think about the earlier vision or else Edward would know about it and totally freak. So I started singing in my head. DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING, COS EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT.

Edward stared at me with a suspicious look in his eyes. "How have you been?" Bella's words broke our stare. "Uhm I've been ok. Gotta go upstairs quickly. Bye." Those were the only words I could muster up. The more I looked at Bella, the more I thought about that vision. I ran upstairs, dragging Jasper with me. Edwards gaze never left us, but Jasper just shrugged his shoulders at him. I felt kind of bad for leaving Bella standing there; looking very confused I might add.

When Jasper and I got up to our room, I closed the door behind me. I went to sit on the bright orange couch that faced the window. Our room was multi-coloured and nothing matched, but I always liked it like that. I felt Jasper sit next to me and place a hand on my shoulder. "Talk to me," he said with a desperate look in his eyes. I could feel his worry and slight sadness radiating off of him. I just sighed and lay my head on his shoulder. He lifted me up and put me on his lap. I moved my head and placed it in the crook of his neck. He rested his head on top of mine.

We sat in silence for a while, unmoving, just to take in the scent of each other. Cinnamon, cherry wood and slightly musky... Jasper was all I ever wanted. His chest moved slowly up and down, even though it was unnecessary. I liked it when he breathed. It relaxed my whole body.

We sat for what felt like hours before he finally broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, darlin'?" His southern twang came out whenever it was just him and me. I couldn't tell him about the vision so I had to do something that would hurt more than anything...lie to my husband.

I sighed and sat up, taking his hand in mine. I played with his fingers while I spoke. "I'm sorry I've been acting so strange lately," I began. He was looking at me now but I kept my focus on his hand. "I just couldn't be around Bella at that moment. She smelled to temping and I was struggling to resist her." I tried not to give it away with my emotions. It had to be a convincing lie. Jasper didn't say anything. He simply pulled me into a hug and sent me calming waves. He lightly brushed his lips against mine, as if he was scared to break me. I kissed him back more passionately. My hands tangled themselves into his blonde hair. I broke the kiss and began placing feathery kisses on the scars on his neck. I stared deep into his topaz eyes. He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He ruffled my hair as if I was a small child. "I love you, Pixie." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Jazzy." I told him. It was moments like this that made me fall in love all over again. My eyes wandered to the window. It was getting dark outside now. "We better adjust ourselves so we look more presentable. Bella will be here in exactly 34 seconds." I told Jasper. I was still on his lap and his hands were on my waist. His hair was still tangled from my hands' crusade through it. I quickly sat on the couch next to him. He smoothed his hair out as we heard footsteps outside the door.

Before she even knocked I called out; "Come in Bella." Bella opened the door and poked her head into the room to make sure it was safe. I motioned for her to come in. She made her way across the room and stood next to the king sized bed. (It was only there for convenience.) I got up and pulled her into a hug. She was still a little confused as to my strange actions earlier on that day, but hugged me back none the less. "Goodnight Bella." I said to her. "Make sure Edward drives safely." Edward's voice floated in from downstairs. "I heard that, Alice!" he shouted. Bella just giggled at this and said, "I love you, Alice." I smiled at her and said; "I love you too, Bella." She smiled back at me and started to make her way out of the room. "Sleep well." I called out behind her as she left.

I collapsed onto the bed and stared at the roof. Jasper crawled beside me and pulled me closer to him. I pulled his shirt off and lay my head against his marble chest. We lay there, content in each other's arms. He enveloped me in his arms. I snapped back to reality. I needed to think of a way to change the outcome of the foreseen events. So I just lay there, thinking of a way to save my best friend from impending doom...


	3. Chapter 3 Operation save Bella

Chapter 3

Operation save Bella

**Disclaimer: Twilight is property of Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow it to keep my imagination entertained. **

**I hope everyone has been enjoying it so far. The exciting bit is still to come. Alice's visions are written in bold as to avoid confusion. **

When dawn came, I had an idea of how I could save Bella. I had to keep it out of my mind though. If Edward knew what was going on, he'd tell Bella and then total chaos will ensue. This was going to be difficult and quite precarious to pull off. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett's voice. "Alice! Jasper! " He yelled from downstairs. "It's time for school. We're leaving!" Jasper took my hand and tried to lead me out of our bedroom. "Uhm Jasper?" I started. "I don't think I'm going to school today."

He looked at me, a little confused. I needed some time alone to think about 'operation save Bella' and how it would have to play out. "I'll stay with you then." Jasper announced. Those were the words I dreaded to hear. A frown fell upon my face. "You can't, Jasper." I said sadly. It was said so quietly that human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it. He continued to stare at me. "Why not, Pixie?" He asked me very quietly and sadly. It made my cold, dead heart drop in my chest. "I...I...need a bit of time alone." I said sadly. He just hugged me and said; "Ok, I'll see you when we get home." He started to walk out the door. His whole being full of sadness. I whispered, "I love you." as he walked out the door. He looked at me with a weak smile and said; "I love you too." With that, he walked out of the room.

As soon as I heard the car pull out of the drive-way, I dropped to my knees in the middle of the room. Dry sobs racked my petite body. I had to hurt my family and my husband to save the life of my best friend. If I failed, my best friend would die. If I succeeded, the relationships between my family, especially Jasper, would be ruined. I suppose unhappiness was a small price to pay for the life of a friend.

I couldn't moap around anymore. I had to get to work if I wanted to make it in time. The full moon was tomorrow night. I left the empty house to go to the forest. The only way for my plan to work is to stay away from Edward and everyone else. Including my Jasper... I stopped at a clothing store in town. I needed to mask my scent so no one would follow me. I bought a new outfit, and discarded the other one. This is about the only time that shopping isn't fun. I walked at human speed to the forest once more, but as soon as I was in the cover of the trees I took off at full speed.

I wasn't sure where I was going yet, but it had to be far away. I had been running for a while now, and I started to feel a magical force just to my left. I knew it had to be the Quillette border. I ran along side the border, untill I reached the Olympic mountain range. I spotted a cave high up the range. I started climbing. It was more like running up walls than climbing, so I reached the cave in no time. When I reached the top, a vision unfolded before my eyes**. I watched as my family returned home. Jasper went up into our room to find it empty. He told the others that I wasn't there, and so the search began. **I snapped out of the vision after a few seconds. I sighed and entered the cave. This was now my sanctuary for the next 36 hours.

I sat in the furthest corner of the cave. It was dark but that was no problem for a vampire. I pulled my knees up to my chest and lay my head on them. I started flipping through visions as if they were TV channels, to see if anything had changed. I watched one particular vision. It was the same as before. **The Volturi stalking their way to Bella's house. Jane was still leading, but I could see who the other three Volturi guard were. Felix, Alec and Demetri were following Jane up to the house. It was strange that it was only the guard. Where was Aro? Or Marcus? Or Caius? This was strange indeed. I watched the four members of the guard slowly approaching the house. I shuddered at the thought of Demetri's tracking skills. I'd never seen anyone compare to this tracker.** I thought about my plan and watched as the vision blurred, spiraled and then changed**. The members of the guard were creeping up to the house only to be met by the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and... Jasper. They out numbered the guard but they were highly skilled. I watched as Jane hit Esme with painful shocks. Esme doubled over and ended up on the forest floor. She was screaming in agony. Jasper grabbed Jane from behind and the pain subsided from Esme. In that same instant, Felix had Jasper's arms locked behind his back. I watched in horror as Demetri viciously ripped an arm off of Rosalie. Edward and Emmett went for Demetri but were stopped by Alec. He incapacitated all the Cullens except Jasper, who was secure in Felix's grip. They slowly started ripping my family apart. They saved Jasper for last. Alec lit a fire and one by one my family members were thrown into the flames. Leaving behind only ashes. Then I heard Bella's piercing scream once more...**

I snapped out of the vision with a gasp. If I asked my family to help me, they would all be killed... That was definitely not an option. Huge and uncontrollable sobs racked my body again. I was going to have to stick to the original plan. I was going to have to go in alone...

**Hope you guys liked it. Remember a story without reviews is like movies without popcorn. (^.^) **


	4. Chapter 4 Action ensues

Chapter 4

Action ensues

**Hey all. Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I was on a camp. Hope you are still enjoying this ficlet.**** Remember, Alice's visions are in bold. Reviews are love and I only have two so far… **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still not mine, blah blah blah… On with the story!**

The hours passed quickly. There was no sign of my family yet, but I had a couple of visions of them sweeping the forest in search of me. I guess the earlier change of my outfit helped mask the scent after all. I watched as my husband's face creased in worry.

"**There's still no sign of her," came the voice of my father, "She must have planned this quite extensively." Edward was leaning against a tree listening to Carlisle. "She knows what she's doing," he said, "We shouldn't worry too much. Besides all of this, I can't hear her thoughts, and Jasper can't feel her emotions, so she must be pretty far away." Suddenly Edward was pinned against the forest floor, with Jasper holding him firmly in place by his shoulders. Jasper stared at his brother with blackened eyes. "We. Are. Not. Giving. Up." He growled at Edward. Each syllable was sounded out clearly with extreme emphasis. "We keep looking until we find her." He let up on Edward a bit. Edward stood up and brushed the dirt off of his shirt. The search carried on. **

I pulled myself out of the vision. I looked outside the cave I was in to see the colours of the setting sun. This beautiful sight meant that there were only a few hours until the Volturi arrived in Forks.

I left the cave and went back into the forest. I ran close to the Quillette border again. I had a vision of my family returning home, so at least they would be safe. That was more than I could say for myself. As I continued to run, the moon started rising in the sky. "15 minutes 'till show time." I told myself. I got to Bella's house with 10 minutes to spare. I perched myself high in a tree so that I was invisible to everyone else, and I could keep an eye on things from a bird's eye view. As I saw Jane appear at the edge of the forest, I pulled in a deep and unnecessary breath and leapt off the 30 foot high branch.

I landed cleanly in front of Jane. A menacing smile crossed her face. "Hello, Alice." She said in a cold voice. I stood tall as Demetri, Alec, and Felix joined her. "I can't say I didn't expect you here, but I at least thought you would have brought back up." She said with the smile still on her face. "What is the reason for your visititation, Jane? I don't remember sending out any invitations." I asked to her coolly. "Your time is up." she answered, "Bella knows too much and still hasn't been turned. We have come to take care of that. We cannot carry on waiting for you to change with this human, so we are simply going to annihilate her." Jane's eyes shone evilly. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen." I said. I took a step forward to show her I was ready for anything. "Stop being so bold. That's how vampires get destroyed, despite their special abilities or their value to us." Jane responded in a low growl. Alec, Demetri and Felix took a step toward me to join Jane. They stood along side her in their grey cloaks. "Now, now," said Alec. "This doesn't seem fair at all. There are four of us, and one of her. Where are the rest of the Cullens? I was in the mood for a challenge." Demetri stared disbelievingly at me. "It must be a trap." He announced. I looked at the four Volturi guard standing before me. I weighed up my chances, but they were slim. "It's only me." I said to him, staring into his crimson eyes.

Jane's smile widened at this statement. Even if I tried to fight, their strength would overwhelm mine because of their diet. Human blood made a vampire stronger than animal blood would. "Perhaps," Jane said, "that we may have an audience when we put the human down." My eyes widened in horror. They not only wanted to kill my best friend, but they wanted to do it in front of me. Felix tried to make a grab for me, but I dodged his grasp. He growled in frustration at this. He made another attempt but missed again. "Come now, Alice." Jane said. "Don't make this difficult for yourself." I dodged Demetri's attempt to capture me. Jane sighed. "You asked for it." Crippling pain overcame my body. I knew it was Jane's ability. A scream involuntarily escaped my mouth. As soon as the pain came, it was gone. At that moment, Felix grabbed my wrists and twisted my arms behind my back. I knew struggling would get me nowhere. Jane turned to me. "If you try anything rash…" The pain came back for a second. My body collapsed but Felix supported my weight. I watched in horror as Jane and Alec entered through Bella's window.

Dry sobs overtook me. This was it. I had failed. I failed Edward, my family, and I had failed Bella. A scream came from Bella's room, but it was not her scream. Jane was roaring with rage. She leapt out of the window and stomped over to where Felix had me restrained. Alec followed closely behind her. She grabbed me by the throat with anger burning in her eyes. "Where is she!?" Jane screamed at me. Bella wasn't in her room… That was impossible. Where was she? Pain overcame me and then disappeared. "I asked you where she is. Don't toy with me, Alice. Where is the human!?"

**Sitting on the edge of your seat yet? Hope you are as excited as me. More to come soon! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise!

Chapter 5

Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. We got that part already.**

**RECAP:**

**A scream came from Bella's room, but it was not her scream. Jane was roaring with rage. She leapt out of the window and stomped over to where Felix had me restrained. Alec followed closely behind her. She grabbed me by the throat with anger burning in her eyes. "Where is she!?" Jane screamed at me. Bella wasn't in her room... That was impossible. Where was she? Pain came over me and then disappeared. "I asked you where she is. Don't toy with me, Alice. Where is the human!?"**

It took me a second to realise what was happening. Bella had managed to escape by means of some kind of miracle. I hadn't seen this coming. And they thought you couldn't surprise a psychic... "How many more times do you want me to ask!?" Jane's shrill voice interrupted my thoughts. "I really don't know where she is." I responded with a smile on my face. Felix's grip tightened on my arms. The same pain I felt earlier flooded through my body. Jane's ability felt like a thousand venomous bites being administered all at once. Felix let go of my arms as the pain flowed through my body. I fell on the ground and grinded my back against the earth. The pain was asphyxiating me and I didn't even need to breathe.

"Enough, Jane." I knew that voice. After what felt like ages, the pain stopped. "Why, if it isn't Carlisle to the rescue." Jane said in a disgusted voice.

Carlisle? He was here? I lifted my head up to look at my father. He stood at the edge of the forest in all his glory. I saw movement in the trees and watched as Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper emerged to stand next to Carlisle. For the first time in 3 days I felt happiness. "The date has been set for Bella's transformation. Why have you come here, Jane?" He asked with authority in his voice. Felix, Demetri, and Alec lowered themselves into an offensive crouch. "Aro was growing impatient with you. He sent us," she motioned to the other members of the guard, "to take care of the problem." Emmett, Rose and Jasper mimicked the offensive position the guard had taken. "We don't want a fight, Jane. I think it's time you leave." Carlisle said, sending rebuking looks to his 'children.' Carlisle had always been a very peaceful vampire. Fighting was a last resort to him. "Aro will hear about this Carlisle. Mark my words." Jane said. "Come." she told the guard.

Demetri and Jasper had their eyes locked on one another. Neither one moved. I gasped as Demetri moved like lightning toward Jasper. Thank goodness Jasper was skilled in war tactics because he dodged the attack in a split second. Demetri growled at him and made another attack. Jasper dodged it again and had Demetri on the floor in seconds. Jasper had his full weight on Demetri and held him firmly in place. "Jasper, enough son. This is not necessary." Carlisle said. Jasper hissed at Demetri before letting him up. He rejoined the Volturi guard. "Untill we meet again." Felix said with a slight smile on his face. With these last words, the guard raced off, back to Volterra.

Jasper ran over to me and enveloped me in his arms. He lifted me off my feet and spun me around. I breathed in his scent. It felt like centuries since he last held me. I giggled as he continued to spin me around. I threw my head back and the world around me melted away. It was only me and Jasper... Reality suddenly came flooding back. I still didn't know where Bella was. Jasper put me on my feet when he felt my anxiety and worry. "Carlisle, where is Bella?" I asked my father. I heard a rustling in the forest near by. "I'm right here, Alice." I heard Bella say. Edward came from the forest carrying Bella on his back. He put her down and she ran over to me. She threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her so fiercely I nearly broke her ribs. "How..? What..? How did you...?" Was all I could say. I was so glad that she was ok. Bella's cheeks were moist with tears. I wiped them away with my thumbs. "Let's go home." Emmett proposed. "Good idea. I've had enough tears and near death experiences for one night." Rosalie responded. She grabbed Em's hand and started walking. Jasper picked me up bridal style. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He carried me all the way home...

**Sorry. It wasn't as good as I had originally hoped. I had major writer's block... **


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations

**Chapter 6**

**Explanations**

**Disclaimer: We all know the drill by now. **

**This is the last chapter so I hope all my loyal readers have enjoyed it. Thank you for the support from you guys. You rock!! WHOOP WHOOP. **

When we reached the door of the Cullen household, it burst open to reveal a very ecstatic Esme. She gave each of her 'children' long hugs. Carlisle was the last one through the door, so he got the longest hug and about a thousand kisses from his wife. Bella had come home with us. Rosalie had called Charlie to let him know that Bella was staying the night. I sat down on the white couch in the living room and closed my eyes. It felt so good to be home. Jasper sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. The rest of the family found themselves a spot to sit down in the living room.

I finally broke the silence. "So, who's going to explain to me, how you guys found me?" Everyone stared at Edward. "I guess I've been nominated." He said with a small laugh. "It was actually Emmett that found you." Ok. Now I was confused_. Explain please._ I asked Edward in my head. "Well," He started. "Emmett was tired of looking for you and wanted to go hunting. He asked me if I would accompany him. I agreed to this. We went hunting and I happened to stumble upon Felix's thoughts. This was odd because he should have been in Volterra. So I listened to what he was thinking. His thoughts were filled with yours and Bella's deaths." As he said this, his hands balled up into fists. _Go on._ I thought.

He continued. "I then caught a glimpse of your thoughts filled with pain. I knew straight away that it was Jane's doing. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle. He came right after that, along with Rose and Jazz. Luckily all the guards were too busy concentrating on you that they didn't notice me sneak into the house and get Bella out. I told Em to stay and help Carlisle get rid of the guard. I ran far away with Bella and told her what was happening. She of course panicked about Charlie, but I told her they weren't interested in him. Besides, that man can sleep through an earthquake." We all laughed at that comment. "We waited untill it was safe before we came back, and you know the story from there." All this time I tried to hide the secret from my family, and by accident they had found out. I felt terrible. "Stop it, Alice." Edward said. "It's over now and everyone is safe. The best part of all is imagine how ticked off Aro must be." I felt very calm and relaxed. I knew that was Jasper. A HUGE yawn was let out by Bella at that moment. We all laughed together. It was still weird getting used to having Bella around, but without her, where would all the fun be? Edward picked her up and bid us all goodnight. Jasper and I did the same as we retired to our room.

We lay on the bed again, in each others' arms. I let out a long (and unnecessary) sigh to show how content I was. Jasper just laughed and ruffled my hair and said: "I love you, Pixie." I smiled up at him and said: "I love you too, Jazzy." I lay with my head on his shoulder and I knew right then and right there, I was home...

**That's the end. Hope you liked!!!**

**- Alice-unchained **


End file.
